Firworks
by Zipora Tsuki
Summary: It's the fourth of July and Serena is missing Darien...


ZT: Hey! This is my first SM fanfic! This is a Serena/Darien one shot even though I personally think Darien should die and STAY dead for once! Anyways, here's a little Fourth of July fluff for you guys. I don't own Sailor Moon. Enjoy!

Fireworks

Luna sprinted up the stairs as fast as she could. How could she have stayed so late? Her meeting with Artemis should've been done hours before, giving her more than enough time to wake up "Sleeping Beauty". Now Serena was going to be late… AGAIN!

But once Luna got to the room, she came to a screeching halt. She looked around in confusion. Serena was not there!

* * *

"Serena? What are you doing here so early?" Amy gasped, while Raye nearly choked on the muffin she had been eating. 

"Yeah, what's the occasion?" Lita asked, while smacking her dark haired friend on the back.

"Oh, no reason… Just thought I'd come to school early today…" Serena said quietly. It was obvious to everyone that something was wrong.

Mina put an arm on her princess's shoulder, "Aw, c'mon Serena, you can tell us!"

Serena let out a sigh, "It's the Fourth of July."

Amy was the only one who seemed to understand. Mina put a finger to her chin in thought, "That date sounds familiar."

"It's the American Independence day," Amy explained, "People celebrate all over the country with parades, parties, and fireworks! It's a really festive time."

"Wow! Sound like fun! Darien must be…having…" Raye stopped and shared a glance with the others. THAT was it! She was missing her college bound fiancé! "S-such a terrible time without you with him! I mean, it must break his heart! Seeing all those festivities and knowing that he can't share them with you. I feel so sorry for him!" Raye tried to cover up.

Despite how crummy she was feeling, Serena couldn't help but smile at her friend's attempt to cheer her up, "Thanks guys, I'll be okay."

* * *

Later, as Serena sat inhaling her lunch with the others, Molly and Melvin ran up. "Hey Serena," Molly greeted. 

"Hey Molly, what's up?" Serena said through a mouthful of food.

"Could you at least swallow before you speak, Meatball Head?" Raye grimaced at the mess that was displayed when Serena spoke.

She swallowed and glared at the fire priestess, "Do you have to be so mean, Raye?"

"I wouldn't have to be if you would be less sloppy!" Raye countered. With that, a glaring contest began.

Molly laughed nervously, "Uh, hey, I just wanted to say someone asked me to give you this note, Serena." Both stopped glaring as Molly handed Serena the note. It was a invitation to some sort of gathering in the park; it didn't say what kind or why, though…

"Did you get one?" Serena asked her long time friend.

Molly shook her head, "I was invited to go, but Melvin and I already have plans."

"Yeah, we're gonna go get milkshakes and go stargazing. Just the two of us…" Melvin added.

"Who's throwing the party?" Mina asked, looking at the invitation.

"It's someone we know. But the party had a maximum number of how many could attend, so he didn't put his name on it so that no one could strangle him later for not being invited," Molly explained.

Serena looked at the invitation; it was for tonight… She shrugged, why not? It could help her keep her mind off Darien for a while.

* * *

Serena checked the invitation again; yeah, she was in the right place. So, where was everybody? Sure she was a little early, but only by a few minutes… She sighed and sat down on the grassy hilltop. Well, at least she had a good view of the stars… 

She leaned back and looked up at the constellations. There was the Big Dipper. Oh, and there was the Little Dipper! There's Orion. Or-wait-no, that's Hercules. There's Leo. That one looks like Sagittarius. And that one must be-

**BOOM!**

Serena gasped and sat up. A firework?

**BOOM!**

Another one went off! Yes, it was a firework! She watched as more went off in the shape of circles, stars, and just bursts. It was amazing! But why were they going off?

**BOOM!**

She had the feeling that it was going to be answered as the firework exploded into the shape of an "I"

**BOOM!**

That one was a heart.

**BOOM!**

That one was a "U". Serena smiled, aww! Someone was doing this for his or her significant other!

**BOOM!**

Serena's eyes went wide. The red firework had taken the shape of a flower! More specifically, a rose.

"I thought you'd like it." Serena whirled around. She couldn't be dreaming. Please say she wasn't dreaming!

She wasn't. Behind her, holding a bouquet of red roses was Darien. Tears slid down her cheeks as she ran to her fiancé and jumped into his arms, "Darien!"

Darien held her for all she was worth, "Serena…"

"Thought you were in America celebrating," she whispered.

"It wouldn't be a celebration unless you were with me," Darien answered.

No more words were needed to be said. Instead the two stayed in each other's arms and watched the fireworks for the rest of the night.

* * *

What do you think? Good? Bad? Let me know. See ya around! 


End file.
